Caranthir Ar-Feiniel
|Nationality = Tir ná Lia |Appears_games = |Status = Deceased }} |audio = Caranthir voice line.ogg}} Caranthir Ar-Feiniel'''The official Prima game guide, also once known as the '''Golden Child, was a navigator of the Wild Hunt, and was one of Eredin Bréacc Glas' most trusted men. He was a product of Avallac'h's attempt of selective breeding between elven couples gifted with the ability to manipulate time and space. While he was talented, he became a criminal and joined Eredin in the Wild Hunt. According to Avallac'h, despite Eredin's indifference towards Caranthir, he was eventually recruited into the Hunt for having passed the trials Eredin had set up for him. Described by Ciri to be "secretive and pragmatic", one of the notes found in Avallac'h's laboratory suggested he also had a "rash temper", a "tendency to take foolish risks" before he was enlisted into the Hunt, as well as having some pride in his capabilities. During the hunt for Ciri, Caranthir explored the hideout of Avallac'h. He later participated in the battle at Kaer Morhen. He dueled against Eskel, nearly killing the witcher, until Ciri stopped him, and he was called away before he could finish the duel. After Imlerith killed Vesemir, Ciri used a magical scream that caused all those in the affected area to suffer and eventually die. Caranthir opened a portal away from Kaer Morhen and dragged his king through it. When the Wild Hunt was lured to Undvik, Caranthir used his magic to freeze Geralt. Ciri confronted the general and was able to break his staff, allowing Geralt to break free from the ice. Caranthir tried to abduct the seemingly unconscious Ciri, but she teleported away, and Caranthir fought against Geralt. Geralt impaled the Navigator, but before he could die, he grabbed Geralt and teleported them deep underwater, where Caranthir continued to bleed out and sank into the depths. Geralt swam to the surface and survived. Journal entry : This Aen Elle elf was one of Eredin's advisors and also, on account of his extraordinary abilities, an important officer of the Wild Hunt. Calling on arcane magic Caranthir would guide the Riders of the Hunt along mystic pathways through time and space in order to reach other worlds. : He was also a master of more immediate forms of transport, such as the teleportation he made ample use of during the attack on Kaer Morhen. : Yet even with his tricks and spells Caranthir still died during the final battle against the Wild Hunt, his body swallowed up by the cold waters of the ocean. Associated quests * Kaer Morhen * Wandering in the Dark * The Battle of Kaer Morhen * On Thin Ice Developer comments Trivia * The name "Caranthir" is taken from J. R. R. Tolkien's "The Silmarillion". Caranthir is the fourth son of the Elven High King Fëanor, and reputedly was the quickest to anger and harshest of all of the seven sons. The name means "Red-face" and is a Sindarin deviation of his Quenya mother name of "Carnistir". * His surname of Ar-Feiniel means "Noble White Lady", sharing it with the cousin of Tolkien's Caranthir, Lady Aredhel Ar-Feiniel. * Caranthir's in-game model appears to carry a sextant, an instrument used to measure angles when practicing celestial navigation, referencing his position as a navigator. Videos File:The Witcher 3 Caranthir Boss Fight (Hard Mode) Gallery File:The Witcher 3 Wild Hunt-Caranthir.jpg|Caranthir wallpaper File:Tw3 Caranthir early sketches.png|Early sketches by Jan Marek File:Tw3 concept art Caranthir.jpg|Final concept art of Ar-Feiniel File:Tw3 Caranthir early sketches other four.jpg|Concept thumbnails for Caranthir's gear. File:Caranthir battling Eskel.jpg|Caranthir battling Eskel at Kaer Morhen. File:Caranthir battling Eskel-0.jpg|Caranthir proving to be too much for Eskel. File:Gwent cardart monsters caranthir.png|Caranthir in Gwent The Witcher card game Caranthir_w3_model.jpeg Caranthir_w3_model_1.jpeg References External links * ar:كارانثير de:Caranthir pl:Caranthir pt-br:Caranthir Ar-Feiniel ru:Карантир uk:Карантір Category:Elves Category:The Witcher 3 characters